


Devilish Smile

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asphyxiation, Coercion, Crying, Dubious Consent, Existential Angst, Fear Of Being Touched, Foot Fetish, Groping, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Obedience, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Romance, Sadism, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tickling, Torture, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Luxu, you should laugh more.





	Devilish Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is, first and foremost, a fic focused on tickle kink. If that's something that makes you uncomfortable, please be aware. Be mindful of the rest of the tags as well.
> 
> I had the feeling that tickle kink would fit with these two, seeing as how I already love humiliating Luxu. A friend stepped up to encourage me to write it. 🙏

Luxu must have read the same line twenty times.

His fingers were itching to turn the page, but he couldn't get himself to focus. The words stayed the same no matter how many times he read them, but their meaning seemed to immediately melt off the page each time he reached the end of the sentence. He tried for the twenty-first time, knowing that it was a waste of time.

It was too difficult to pay attention to what he was reading when he knew that he was being watched.

He was sitting at the far end of the table. The Master was at his desk, his seat turned to the side, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, his cheek resting in his palm as he turned the pages of his own book with his other hand. It may have looked like he was only sitting that way to relax, but Luxu knew what he was really up to.

Each time Luxu lifted his eyes from the page, he found the Master looking in his direction. Each time he caught him, the Master pretended that he was actually still reading.

Letting his eyes unfocus, letting the words in front of him blur together, Luxu wondered why he was even still trying. He didn't have to be there. He didn't have any work to do. He could have already returned to his room to rest or do something else, but...

He liked being there.

Being together with the Master was always better than being by himself. He sought any excuse to be there, even when it meant getting himself cornered in awkward situations. For some reason, he didn't mind it.

 

“Master.”

 

The Master instantly looked away. A second too late. Luxu caught him looking at him.

The Master cleared his throat and buried his nose between the pages of the book he was 'reading', mumbling a few lines out loud.

“You can stop that. I can't focus, either.”

“Oh.” The Master snapped the book shut and turned his chair the rest of the way to face him. “You should've said something sooner. I was about to fall asleep.”

“You make it sound like that's my fault,” Luxu muttered quietly.

“Hm?”

Luxu knew better than to say that it was nothing. The Master was smiling; that surely meant that he'd heard. He would have loved nothing more than to watch him flounder as he searched for the words to cover up what he really said. But Luxu was on to him. The Master may have been unpredictable, but, having spent so much time around him, Luxu had learned a lot about his personality.

 

The Master was a sadist.

 

Luxu changed the subject entirely to avoid responding.

“We should do something. Staying in here all the time has to be bad for our health, right?” That sounded like a reasonable suggestion, but the Master made a face, looking like he was allergic to the sound of physical activity. “Please, Master, you know I'm right. What would the others think if they found out how often you laze around?”

“I think they'd be impressed by how strong I am despite that!” he said proudly, flexing.

He didn't have enough muscle to make it look impressive, though. But maybe that was the point. Maybe that was supposed to be a joke. Luxu hoped it was a joke.

The Master lounged back in his chair and made a casual gesture with a hand. “But for real, you should give me more credit than that. I do a lot of stuff around here. This place wouldn't exist without me, you know! I think I deserve to put my feet up.” He sunk down farther in his chair and clicked his tongue. “Getting lectured by my own pupil... The nerve.”

Luxu sat up straight and waved his hands defensively. “Th-that's not-... I wasn't trying to imply anything with that. It's just... I-I feel like I should be doing something to liven up the mood around here, otherwise it's too quiet. Wouldn't you rather be doing something productive? I can tell you're bored...”

“Huh? I'm not bored.”

Immediately, Luxu began to wonder if he'd misread the atmosphere.

“R-Really?” he mumbled, bashfully ducking his head. “But... I could tell-... I mean, it looked like-...”

He should've known. It was never wise of him to ignore his gut feeling. When he saw the Master looking at him, he should have realized right away what was on his mind. From that second – from the second he arrived – the Master must have been waiting for his opportunity. It wasn't like him to dive in without a cue. He'd watched and waited for him to slip up first.

Luxu closed his eyes and sighed.

“Every time...,” he muttered, teeth clenched, reluctantly resigning to the fact that he'd already lost.

The Master put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. Luxu bit his lip, unable to ignore the way the Master's hands slid up his thighs as he stood. The Master was unsubtle, but he could get away with it, selling it on sheer confidence. As he rounded the table, walking toward him, he lightly graced the surface with his fingertips, barely touching. A shiver went down Luxu's back, imagining the feeling of that light touch on his own skin.

By the time he was by his side, Luxu was already sweating, his eyes downcast, staring blankly at the open book in front of him.

One of the Master's arms reached over him and he shut the book.

Luxu's shoulders jumped.

Inside, silently, he wished that he had even half of the Master's confidence. From the moment the Master stood, Luxu saw himself being cornered. Surely, if he'd had the right amount of assertiveness, he wouldn't have felt like a trapped rat.

At once irritatingly smug and charmingly sweet, the sound of the Master's voice whispering close to his ear...

 

“I'm never bored when I have you, Luxu.”

 

Unable to control his body's reaction, shuddering from head to toe, Luxu instinctively covered his ears and scrambled out of his seat. “Wh-what are- What are you doing?” he said, fixing him with a stare.

He hadn't meant to react that strongly. Even the shadow from his hood couldn't have been enough to hide the blush he felt burning on his cheeks. He wanted the Master to understand that he hadn't appreciated being startled like that, but his reaction probably only fed his perverse curiosity.

“Oh, nothing...” he replied, drumming his fingers on the top of the table, a broad grin visible. “I think I just found something interesting.”

“Oh yeah...?” Luxu asked cautiously, only trying to play along. With his heart pounding as it was, it was getting harder to determine what actions would only dig his grave deeper. He got the feeling that, no matter what, he was playing right into the Master's hands.

 

That pounding in his chest...

It wasn't simple nervousness.

 

“I never knew you were ticklish,” he said – and he didn't have to say any more than that for Luxu to understand what he was thinking. “Yeah. That's right. You've got it. I can see the gears in your head spinning at top speed. That's kinda impressive, you know... Just by looking at you, I can tell the way you think. You've already located every possible outcome and determined the one most likely to happen.”

“I-Isn't that natural?” Luxu asked. He thought everyone was like that.

“Maybe, but I've never seen someone make deductions as quickly and accurately as you do. I said it was impressed, didn't I? Take the compliment.”

Luxu's first instinct told him to apologize for his doubt, but something else came out instead.

 

“You're just getting easier to predict.”

 

The inside of his head instantly went black. After a moment of mortification, he wondered how he could have let himself say something like that. That wasn't like him...

Hesitantly, Luxu brought his gaze up and looked at him. There was an unusual look on his face. His smile hadn't fallen, but his eyes expressed a different feeling.

“I'm so sad.” That expression might have been fondness, although it had a bitter taste. “I guess that what they say really _is_ true... They do grow up quick.”

He had to be exaggerating, Luxu thought.

But maybe he wasn't. For him, that sounded sincere.

The Master approached him. Luxu stayed calm and didn't flinch as the Master lifted his hands and cradled his cheeks between his palms. It was hard to hold on to his anxiousness when he looked into his eyes and felt that fondness seeping into him.

“You'll have to forgive me, Luxu. I want to enjoy you while you're still the way you are now. I'm sure you feel it, too... Knowing what you do, the world looks different, doesn't it? It's not just the world. It's you, too. You're separating.”

“Separating...?”

“If you'd known me since the beginning, you probably would have noticed it, too. I can't even recall the old me anymore. Dunno if such a thing even really existed.”

He was beginning to understand his point. It was hard to imagine the Master any other way. He knew him as his carefree, cheerfully cynical Master... There wasn't a trace of naivety in him. By the day, Luxu felt his own naivety being eradicated. It may have been hard to imagine, but... He couldn't deny the possibility that the Master could have once been someone who would have felt unrecognizable to him.

And the Master, with his ability to gaze into the future...

Even if he wasn't saying it outright, Luxu understood what he was trying to say.

When he looked into his eyes, Luxu saw himself there, just the way he was. He had to wonder what the Master saw, though. His vision of the future was already shaping the way he saw the things in front of him.

 

He was separating.

 

“As if,” Luxu muttered, looking away. “I'm me. I'll always be me.”

He liked the way he looked in the Master's eyes. He didn't want any more bitterness to muddy his fond smile.

Eyes closed, the Master laughed softly to himself. “Yeah. I suppose that's true. No matter how much is added, and no matter how much changes, what's already been written cannot be changed. The essence that makes up the thing called your 'heart' will always be there.”

Luxu breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know why – it wasn't like he knew how the future would change him. He just didn't particularly like the idea of changing. And he didn't want the Master to change, either. He liked him the way he was.

The Master's hands slipped away, but they didn't leave completely. His warm, leather-clad palms slid down along his jaw and circled around his neck, holding him loosely. With a featherlight gentleness that made Luxu sharply inhale, the Master stroked his thumbs over his throat, slipping into the dip between his collarbones, barely visible above the zipper of his coat. It wasn't enough to make him react – not yet. He was still able to control himself.

He didn't know where the Master was going anymore, but he liked it. His touch felt intimate.

The Master was a very physical person; a hand on the shoulder or a pat on the head weren't uncommon from him. But things were different between them, noticeably. The way the Master touched him was unique.

“You're really clever,” he said, pushing back Luxu's hood. As he moved a hand up to lightly tease the back of one of Luxu's ears, he leaned in and breathily whispered, “You got me distracted.”

“Mas.. ter...”

Luxu took a step back, but the back of his legs met with the edge of the table, preventing him from moving any farther. His fingers unconsciously curled around the edge. That quick pounding in his chest returned...

He would have been loath to admit it, but he was just as curious as the Master was. Even as the Master became easier to decipher, there was one thing that remained unpredictable to him.

The Master's breath touched his ear and his knees buckled. A weak sound escaped his lips.

Luxu covered his mouth and looked away.

It felt shameful, the fact that he couldn't reliably predict himself.

But the Master seemed to know him so well. Every one of his actions were aiming for a specific reaction. Whenever he found something unexpected, that only excited him.

“Where else...?” the Master wondered aloud, idly sliding one finger down the back of his neck.

In truth, Luxu wouldn't have been able to tell him. He knew that he was ticklish, but it wasn't like he had a map of every spot that made him react. It was rare that anyone touched him. He didn't exactly like being touched. The Master was the only person for whom he made an exception. Perhaps it was that absence of physical contact that made him ticklish... Any touch was an unexpected touch to his untouched skin.

As the Master's face came nearer, Luxu held his breath, his heart pounding wildly. Feeling his warm lips against his neck made him shiver slightly, but it wasn't bad at all. He was used to that much.

“Oh, where are my manners?” the Master said with a soft laugh, pushing back his hood before he dipped his head to give him a proper kiss.

Luxu couldn't help but melt, steadying himself by placing a hand against the Master's chest. His lips were soft, and he always kissed him with such assuredness. At the back of his mind, Luxu wondered how many other people the Master had kissed... The spark of a dangerous jealousy crackled in his heart.

His fingers curled, trying to clutch at the front of the Master's coat. Quietly, he sighed as he relaxed and submitted himself to the kiss. It would have embarrassed him to beg for anything more than that, so he compromised by showing him his eagerness.

Just as the jealousy began to subside, as his thoughts drifted apart and became pleasantly indistinct, an unexpected poke in his side made him shout and nearly jump through the ceiling.

“Aha, I see...”

Luxu used the hand on his chest to push him back. He couldn't bring himself to put his heart into it, though, only giving him a light, almost playful shove.

“S-Stop that,” he mumbled.

“You could feel that even through your coat?” the Master asked, curiously tilting his head.

“I-It wasn't the way it felt so much as... how it surprised me...”

The Master nodded. “You are rather jumpy, aren't you?”

“Why do I have a bad feeling...?”

“Well, I did tell you that I want to enjoy you _now_... I mean, it's obvious that you can't stay this sensitive forever, isn't it? It'd be a shame if I let this opportunity pass me by! You'll indulge me, won't you?”

The idea wasn't so thrilling to Luxu, but he couldn't deny that there was something about it that interested him nonetheless. He wanted the Master to touch him, no matter how he had to receive his touch. The way he overreacted to even the smallest touches was embarrassing to him, so he wished that he could change. The Master may have seen bigger changes in his future, but that seemed like just a minor thing.

He wanted to indulge in every touch without a hint of fear.

He wanted to show the Master his adoration, but he hated the way his body instinctively got in the way.

“G-Go on,” Luxu said quietly, growing painfully aware of the humiliation he was about to face.

The Master took a step back and looked at him, his eyes roaming over him from head to toe. He stroked his chin and a new grin gradually stretched across his face. Luxu felt like he could see the devious thoughts forming right before his eyes.

“Alright,” he said, pointing at him decisively. “First things first – take off your coat for me, would you?”

With faintly quivering fingers, Luxu grasped the pull of his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Sometimes he didn't bother with a shirt, but it had been a bit chilly that morning, so he put one on. He was kind of grateful to himself for that choice. It would have been even more embarrassing if he'd pulled down his zipper to reveal that there was nothing underneath.

It was just a plain black T-shirt. The Master's disappointment was noticeable, as if he'd been hoping that he wouldn't have been wearing anything. He was cute when he pouted...

“Your pants, too,” he said, eyes narrowed, gleaming mischievously.

Was he just trying to press his luck?

“But...” Luxu took a glance at the wide-open door. The thought of one of the other apprentices arriving while he was in a compromising position made him sweat.

That wouldn't have looked good for the Master, either, though. He must have felt pretty confident that they wouldn't get caught... Or maybe he just enjoyed the thrill.

Putting forth no further resistance, Luxu found his chair and sat down to remove his shoes. He had to take them off in order to take off his pants, and he already knew that the Master wasn't going to let him put them back on after his pants were off. Although he couldn't recall anyone ever touching his feet, Luxu had no doubt that they were also ticklish. They had to be.

As he stood and unfastened his pants, he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Ultimately, he hoped that exposing himself to his fear would help him overcome it, but there had to be a way that didn't involve him embarrassing himself in front of the person he admired most.

Nervously, he tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to cover himself. His tight underwear didn't leave much to the imagination. If he'd known how his day was going to go, he might have chosen a different pair.

“Luxu.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Have I mentioned lately how cute you are?”

“...Probably.”

As soon as he saw the Master raise his hands, Luxu automatically flinched and tried to back up, once again running into the table, except he nearly tripped over himself that time.

The Master ran his tongue over his upper lip. “Where to begin...? I can see weak spots everywhere.”

He moved slowly, allowing Luxu the time to watch where he was taking his hands. They went to his arms which seemed like an innocuous spot, and yet--

 

“Ah...!”

 

The Master's eyes darted up, capturing his attention. “Oh.”

“Th-That's just because you're only getting started!” Luxu said defensively, putting his arms around himself. “I wasn't ready!”

“Those are two different excuses,” the Master said, wagging an admonishing finger at him, looking as smug as the cat who caught the canary.

Luxu had no idea he was that ticklish. For some reason, it seemed like it got even worse when he was anticipating it. In that state, there was no such thing as being prepared.

The Master gleefully continued, tracing one of his gloved fingers down his arm, beginning at his elbow, moving toward his wrist. The sensation seemed to become more intense the closer he got to his palm. He repeated the motion, starting over from his elbow. Although he was able to keep himself from shouting, Luxu couldn't stop the quaking of his shoulders. It took a lot of willpower to hold back his reactions.

Even when he anticipated the Master's touch, it didn't feel like he was becoming accustomed to it.

A masochistic part of him hoped that he'd go in for the kill and go straight for the places that would do the worst.

However, to the contrary, as soon as he saw the Master's hands heading for his waist, he automatically grabbed his wrists tightly to stop him.

 

He didn't know why he did that. He hadn't meant to do that.

The Master also appeared to be surprised.

 

“Are you scared?” he asked, looking him in the eyes.

Luxu's teeth chattered. His arms quivered, his grasp on the Master's wrists unrelentingly firm.

It felt like he was watching himself from the outside, like someone else was controlling his body, or... Like it had wrested control away from him.

 

“Huh...?”

 

It wasn't such a big deal, was it? He wasn't in danger.

He didn't think he was in danger.

 

But even that thought represented a sliver of doubt – a doubt he wished to erase so he could trust the Master completely.

 

“I'm... not scared,” he said, letting go of his wrists. “I'm ready this time. Really.”

 

Even saying that, his heart wouldn't stop pounding, deafening his thoughts. As long as his body didn't try to get in the way again, he felt like he would have been capable of anything in that state. He felt like he was already on the edge with nothing left to lose. What was a little more embarrassment? It was nothing.

But it wasn't that easy to convince himself. It sounded nice, but in reality...

As soon as he felt the Master's finger touch his middle, despite himself, he let out another loud shout. Almost to his relief, the Master didn't stop there and let him have another chance at hesitation. He happily used both hands to tease his sides, drumming his fingertips along his ribs in a way that was too difficult to predict. There was no way Luxu could get used to it.

Although he tried his hardest to hold back his voice, he couldn't keep his mouth closed forever. The laugh bubbling up from his chest was threatening to choke him.

“Aa-...! AhaaA-...!”

He clamped a hand over his mouth, but the sounds still leaked through his tightly clenched fingers.

His knees shook, his legs threatening to collapse under him. Seeming to have noticed, the Master grabbed his shoulder with one hand as he continued to tickle him with the other. Even the place where the Master touched his shoulder felt like it had become a hundred times more sensitive than usual. 

The more Luxu tried to contain his involuntary laughter, the harder it was to breathe, and the warmer the room became. The inside of his head was scorching. His brain was on fire.

“Ma-...! Mas... haha... ha... ahahaa ha hah aghh!”

Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. He tried to will them back by taking a breath, but there was no breath to take. All that came out were more laughs as if his body were mocking him for thinking that he had any right to his dignity after having made his choice. He'd discarded that the second he unzipped his coat.

He had to take his hands away from his mouth to breathe, but he still couldn't find the air. More pitiful-sounding laughs filled the room as the Master teased his middle.

“Ahaha.. ha... Mast- Master, please...!”

“Hm, that's so cute,” he said, leaning close, sliding a knee between Luxu's quivering legs. He continued to torment him with tickles, dragging the loose, soft fabric of his shirt over the sensitive skin of his stomach. “It's rare that I get to hear you laugh like this, Luxu. You have a cute laugh.”

“P-Plea...se... Ha! Ahaa! Nnngh-”

He had no idea the Master would keep going for that long.

Had it been that long?

Luxu wasn't really sure. It felt like the Master had been tickling him forever, but his desperation for air probably only extended the time in his mind.

“Can't... Nn ha... can't bre-heee-hee-eathe!”

He could hear how he sounded. Just imagining how sad he must have looked at the same time made him want to disappear into the void.

Finally, blessedly, the Master let him go and took a step back.

Luxu nearly fell over, leaning all of his weight heavily against the table. Even as he gasped for air, residual laughs tumbled from his lips. The sensation was gone, but he still couldn't stop laughing, like his body had glitched out. Weakly, he slapped the surface of the table and pressed his other hand to his chest, trying to calm himself, but it was no good. It wouldn't stop.

“Oh dear.”

Gently, the Master put a hand on his back and rubbed in slow circles.

Luxu's vision gradually began to clear and his breathing evened out until his laughter stopped. He was left feeling drained and depleted, as if the life had been sucked out of him. For a second there, he really thought he was going to die. Being unable to breathe... Being unable to control his body... It was a terrifying feeling.

“You're okay,” the Master said, still rubbing soothing circles around the center of his back. “See? You're fine.”

Luxu nodded numbly.

“Y-Yeah... I guess I am.”

“Alrighty, then that means you're ready for round two!”

Luxu's head shot up and he immediately cursed himself for letting his fear show on his face. The Master looked positively delighted.

He grabbed Luxu under his arms and lifted him, setting him up on the table. That brief contact was enough to make Luxu's giggles begin anew. He pulled his arms in tight against his body, hoping that the Master wouldn't choose that spot as his next target. His middle may have been very ticklish, but he knew that there were places that were a lot more sensitive.

“Lay back for me,” the Master said, putting his hands down on the table, trapping him there.

Luxu pressed his knees together, blushing hotly. Something about the way the Master made that sound...

Obediently doing as requested, he laid back, resting his arms at his sides. The Master hovered over him, scoping out all of his weak spots. That was no time to be getting excited, but Luxu couldn't help it – he was in a vulnerable position and the Master's stare was so intense. As soon as he heard the Master chuckle to himself, he realized it was too late to try to hide the reaction he was having to his attention.

“Getting turned on, hm? Luxu, could it be...? Are you a masochist?” he said, feigning shock.

Groaning, Luxu tossed an arm over his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying to hide his embarrassed face. “In this position, w-wouldn't anyone get turned on?” he heatedly shot back.

“Oh, I'm not sure about that,” the Master said, tracing a finger along the elastic of his underwear, lightly moving his fingertips to tease the tender skin near his inner thigh. He came close, but Luxu knew he wasn't going to touch him – not immediately, at least. “Nonetheless, I sympathize. I'll do my best to give you what you want.”

Luxu hadn't expressed what he wanted. He didn't even know what he really wanted.

Letting the Master choose for him didn't sound so bad, even if it was something painful.

Maybe that did make him a masochist.

Reluctantly, he put his arm back down and looked up at the Master, breathing heavily, more excited than he was willing to admit.

“Good... That's a good face,” the Master said approvingly, smiling.

He tapped Luxu's hips, getting him to arch his back so he could push his shirt all the way up to his chest, exposing his waist. Before going any farther, he pinched the fingers of his gloves and removed them. Luxu sucked in a breath in anticipation. When his hands touched him, he shivered and whimpered, but the feeling was nothing like it had been before. It wasn't nearly as bad. He still squirmed when his nails grazed the space between each of his ribs, but he didn't break out into laughter. It was still a little unpleasant, but he could handle it.

The feeling was starting to remind him more of his own touch. It seemed familiar.

He couldn't help but moan as the Master touched his chest, arching to meet his hands.

To his disappointment, however, his hands soon disappeared. Luxu looked up and found the Master looking down at him with such an adoring look, it made his heart skip a beat. The Master cupped his cheek and leaned over him to bestow a kiss upon his lips.

“I'm very happy with you,” he said as he straightened up, looking into Luxu's eyes.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Words like those should have made him happy, Luxu thought, but he couldn't help but question their meaning. He wasn't sure whether his obedience and submissiveness pleased the Master or if the Master meant that he was happy being with him. When it came down to it, those were two very different things. Luxu hated that he wasn't sure which he meant. And he felt sure that the Master hadn't carelessly chosen his words.

 

“Please,” Luxu said quietly.

 

He wanted to be uncertain.

But he knew.

He'd gotten better at predicting him, after all.

 

The Master drew a warm finger down his chest, down to the waist of his underwear. Luxu pulled his lower lip between his teeth and sighed as the Master brushed the backs of his fingers over his clothed arousal. It was hardly anything, but it was enough to leave Luxu anxious for more.

His hands traveled lower. Feeling the tips of his fingers dancing over his thighs, Luxu shivered, fidgeting slightly, but it was alright. It wasn't enough to make him laugh just yet. The Master looked a little disappointed, but nothing could stop his determination.

He circled a finger around one of Luxu's knees, then ran it around to the other side, poking him in the joint.

Luxu almost accidentally kicked him in the face.

“Whoa ho ho, careful there!”' the Master laughed, grabbing his ankle. “Don't wanna put an eye out! These babies are valuable.” He gave him a playful wink.

Holding his ankle firmly, the fingers of the Master's other hand crept up his calf and snuck around to the back of his knee. Instantly, Luxu bucked and howled. He slapped a hand over his mouth, but the sound was already echoing off the distant corners of the room, coming back to taunt his ears. The Master had finally successfully found a place rarely touched, even by Luxu himself. There was nothing funny about the feeling, so he had no idea why it drew laughter from him. Even so, it was uncontrollable.

“Hey, it's just us. You can make all the noise you want,” the Master said, his smile turning wicked as he gently brushed the tips of his fingers around the back of Luxu's knee.

That was the problem, though. He didn't _want_ to make any noise. He prided himself on his quietness; being able to make his presence inoffensive and unobtrusive in every setting. Laughing loudly like that just made him feel ashamed, like he was failing himself despite his best efforts.

“Haa... ahahaa! Ahahaa! Ma- aaha aas-...!”

He couldn't even get a word out. It occurred to him that if he really wanted him to stop, he couldn't even tell him. That frightening realization made his head swim, made him notice his lack of air...

His hands went to his throat, his chest, clutching, grasping, fighting for air between each loud, mocking laugh.

The Master wasn't paying attention to him. Or maybe he was just pretending not to notice his struggle.

And yet, despite that... Despite the way his body violently shook and involuntarily fought the Master's touch, he didn't try to get away.

He could have.

It wouldn't have been that difficult to push himself up to escape from the table. The thought, like a last resort, was there somewhere at the back of his mind, but he consciously pushed it aside.

He didn't want to escape.

If he was going to pass out-- If he was going to choke on his own breath and die there in the most humiliating way, then that was fine. If he managed to survive that degree of humiliation, he figured he could consider himself capable of anything.

His nails dug into his throat and his laughs turned hysterical as the Master's fingertips danced down the back of his leg, heading toward his captured foot. He should've known better than to assume that he'd experienced the worst of it. Of course there were ways for it to get worse.

“How about this?” the Master asked in his best innocent voice as he stroked a finger down the middle of Luxu's foot.

Luxu convulsed, tossing his head back, banging it on the table. Even the pain rattling around inside his head wasn't enough to distract him from the intense ticklishness. Passing out suddenly seemed like it would have been a blessing, yet his consciousness stubbornly persisted, forcing him to endure. He gasped and wheezed hoarsely around each laugh. Fresh tears quickly gathered and poured down the sides of his face, wetting the table beneath his head.

“Oho, you like that?” the Master asked, lightly scratching the sole of his foot with his nails.

Luxu thought that was an unusual choice of words. It took him a moment to realize what he was talking about.

He was still hard...

But it was probably more from the lightheadedness than anything. It gave him a dizzy, euphoric feeling that made his limbs feel foreign. There was a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes. If it weren't for the fear, he might have thought he was in heaven.

His laughs were getting more pathetic-sounding, more like pained moans. His chest lacked the strength to push out the same powerful sound.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Luxu shook his head. He had to keep going.

“I wonder,” the Master said, teasing the gaps between his toes, “are you trying to put up with this for me?”

Luxu shook his head again and tried to speak.

“No,” he said, wiping the drool off his cheek, continuing to laugh weakly. “Me... This is- haha... ngh- For... me.”

“Huh, okay. So you really _are_ a masochist. Just checking.”

Luxu laughed, genuinely. After all of his agonizing, it just felt especially funny to hear the Master treat his anxieties with his typical facetiousness.

The fact that he'd been able to communicate any coherent thought must have been a miracle. He felt like he was on his way to a shutdown, his eyes rolling back in his head as the Master played with his toes, humming happily to himself as he rubbed his thumb over each tender joint.

“Y'know, even if you're giving it your best to prove something to yourself, I gotta say, this has been pretty fun. Do you think anyone else would let me do something like this?” He paused for a second, idly scritching the sole of Luxu's foot, making him thrash and shout. “I mean, maybe. There've gotta be a lot of people who're into this, right? But none of them are you. What is this, anyway? A tickling fetish? I guess I'm into that now. Who knew? Ya learn something new about yourself everyday.”

The Master kept talking to himself, but Luxu couldn't hear the rest. His awareness was fading and the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own laughter reverberating in his head.

Even though he'd been doing so well, he couldn't hold on any longer. His throat flexed, parched and painful, still forcing out laughs even though it hurt. If he didn't pass out first, he felt like he was going to throw up. As he twisted to the side, struggling to push himself up while shaking all over, real tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

And then the Master's hands disappeared.

 

Luxu collapsed, trembling uncontrollably on top of the table, curled onto his side. Everything felt hot. He sniffled, his nose blocked up, his throat too dry to draw breath. He coughed, still unable to stop laughing.

“W-... Water...”

“Water? I don't have any water around here. Uhh...” The Master looked around, then shrugged and raised a hand. “Okay. Watera.”

Without drawing his keyblade, he unceremoniously unleashed his water magic over him, drenching Luxu and the table.

“I wanted to... drink it... not... swim in it...”

He floundered, slipping and sliding as he pushed himself up onto his unsteady arms. The Master helped him up the rest of the way, fixing his shirt for him, pulling it back down. Luxu wondered if it was too much to hope that he would still touch him after all of that...

The Master pulled him close, bringing him to the edge of the table. Luxu leaned against him, pressing his cheek against the Master's chest. His breathing was still uneven, interrupted by convulsions that made him gag. A gentle hand stroked the back of his head, petting his damp hair. He closed his eyes and his breathing gradually became more calm as he listened to the Master's heartbeat.

Moving back slightly, the Master put a hand under his jaw and raised his chin to look at his face.

“You're too good for your own good.”

It wasn't exactly a compliment. Luxu didn't feel flattered, but he sensed a certain amount of fondness in his voice. Even though it was meant to be an admonishment, the Master sounded grateful.

Looking up at him, Luxu smiled.

He was aware of what a pathetic mess he must have looked like, but the Master didn't look displeased with what he saw.

He released Luxu's chin and moved his hand lower, lifting the hem of his shirt. His fingers skirted the soft skin of his stomach, nearly stealing away Luxu's breath once more. His palm slid between his legs and he closed his hand loosely around the front of his underwear, grasping his cock through the wet fabric.

Luxu breathed out a long sigh, relieved to feel some contact that registered as nothing but pleasurable. He wanted to move, to lift his hips to press himself against his palm, but there wasn't much moving he could do in his position. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around the Master's waist and clung to him, releasing another sigh as he returned his head to the Master's chest.

The Master gave a soft chuckle.

As he pet his hair and rubbed the heel of his palm against him, he lowered his head and spoke quietly next to Luxu's ear.

“Good boy, Luxu,” he whispered, making him shiver like he had in the beginning. “Good boy.”

Those two little words did more for Luxu than he ever could've guessed. He whined and pressed his forehead to the Master's chest to hide his face, unconsciously wrapping his arms around him tighter to draw him closer, as close as he could get him.

He realized that he was near the edge, but he couldn't stop. He didn't feel like stopping. Gasping and whimpering, he moved his hips as much as he could, messily rubbing himself against the Master's palm, out of sync with his rhythm. By the time he came, he was practically crying, desperate for release.

As he came down, the Master continued to stroke his hair, whispering soothing words.

 

After all of that, Luxu realized something.

 

He wasn't worried about changing. And the Master didn't have to worry, either.

He couldn't imagine his future self being too different from his self of the present.

At heart, he was always going to need the Master. His existence proved that there was something more powerful and terrifying than any of his fears – and that terrifying thing didn't find him displeasing. As weak as he felt, the Master placed his gaze on him and gave him his confidence.

 

Always...

 

His heart would always be weak for him.

 

“Oof, look at you. You look like you could use a nap,” the Master said.

Luxu wobbled.

“Yeah, I guess...” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “This isn't how I thought we'd spend our time.”

“But you don't regret it, do you?”

Luxu looked down at himself. Although his appearance made him burn with embarrassment, he felt a certain sense of pride in himself that made his heart pound excitedly.

“No. I don't.” He pushed himself up and gave the Master a kiss, then looked away bashfully. “Th-... Thank you.”

The Master squinted, scrunching his nose. “Uweh... You're already different. Still cute, though!”

If that was what he found cute, then Luxu really had no worries.


End file.
